Talk:War and Wardrobe
Gaining Entrance to The Crow's Resting Place You'll need to do "An Intriguing Eye" Quest to gain entrance to the Crows nest. Quest is no longer required. Removed From Article. *You'll need to do An Intriguing Eye Quest to gain entrance to the Crows nest.(no longer needed) Jado818 (talk) 22:23, September 17, 2013 (UTC) 30 Gold? 30 gold? Are you sure it's 30? I've had many reports from friends that it was less. They reported the 5gold.--Kodia 13:01, 16 December 2006 (CET) : Correction. I just did this step today and it was 5 gold.--Kodia 13:03, 16 December 2006 (CET) : I just did it last night, and he demanded 30g. I am certain. I will review my logfile. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 13:54, 16 December 2006 (CET) :: Ah! Here is the confusion: :::(1166249878)Dec 16 00:17:58 2006 \aNPC 17102 Fippy Darkpaw, the 4th:Fippy Darkpaw, the 4th\/a says to you,"Hey! Ixnay on the elpinghay! Alright, geez, but we gay gay have a look up fee and I notice you didn't leave an offering. Pay me five gold coins and I'll get you your information." :::(1166249879)Dec 16 00:17:59 2006 You say to Fippy Darkpaw, the 4th,"Thirty gold?! Forget it." ::He asks for 5, my response text says 30! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 13:59, 16 December 2006 (CET) Movie References War and Wardrobe #* Extra credit if you can spot the movie reference in his dialog, and bonus points on top of that if you can name the movie! (post your answers to this articles talk page). Have fun stormin' the castle! - The Princess Bride...greatest movie of all time, npnp. Playg, Crushbone server. --the previous unsigned comment was left by 216.223.173.45 11:54, 18 January 2007 Congratulations! You got it! :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 22:25, 18 January 2007 (CET) And it was Miracle Max who said it too ;) Selfea You think it'll work? It would take a miracle..... Princess Bride baby (Billy Crystal's Miracle Max character, great stuff)! Have fun Stormin the Castle!! miracle Max played by Billy Crystal in the Princess bride. I can recite that entire movie by heart LOL post by shazad ..now wheres my extra credit LOL Gem Examine Some say you can't examine the gem in Greater Faydark, but it seemed to got fixed. -- 00:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I examined mine in GF and it worked fine 08/15/09) Chess Tiles This is trackable by the tinkered item Gnomish Divining Rod . :I moved this comment from the main page; the tile is already stated as harvestable, and the diving rod tracks all harvestables (so a specific mention in the article is not necessary). --lordebon 20:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::This needs to be moved back. Just because harvestable is mentioned does not mean all readers automatically know that an item exists that can track it. I certainly didn't when I first started playing, nor did I know that when I read this wiki page for this quest, which unfortunately appears to be precisely because Lordebon moved the notice. It took me a while to find the right stone, and the mention of a gnomish divining rod would've helped immensely, not to mention alerted me to the existence of such a helpful device sooner. :For me, the correct tile was the white tile immediately in front of the throne. Don't know if it moves around randomly. Trivia: If the throne is supposed to be where one of the players sits, the board is oriented incorrectly and needs to be turned 90 degrees to be correct. The board is oriented correctly for players sitting on the east and west sides of the board. Crow's Resting Place: Thieves Guild This instance must be accessed while not in a group. You do not need to do the access for the regular Crow's Resting Place.